ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
SDBW Newsletter 2 (PREVIEW)
Hello again, here with the 2nd Issue of the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter wrote by Kuzey457! Please enjoy this issue and there will hopefully be many more in the future, just leave a comment and enjoy! By Kuzey457 ''' This Wiki is growing, becoming more stable, and I hope it continues to climb up the high hill until it gets to the top, 1000 pages and beyond. I hope all you users reading continue to help and such and these newsletters and more will also continue to grow and expand. Just click the 'Add a Page" button and you're helping! ''By Kuzey457'' ' 'This Week: Goten66' Goten66 is an Administrator on this wiki, once a Bureaucrat. He helps this Wiki much and he now gets to have a spot on the newsletter! Here he is with some questions and his answers. Enjoy. '''What is it like in your place?' How do you feel about the current Admin/Bcrat line up? Any suggestions or comments you would like to share about the Wiki? Please share some. This is where an exciting short fanon will go. Leave a comment with the story and we might post it here! THIS WEEK: Kuzey457 | The Short Saiyan There was once a Short Saiyan. He traveled from planet to planet working for Frieza, making good time every one. But his problem was that he was made fun of cause he was as short as an 8 year old kid but was 34 years old. Noone let him have anything because of his "disability". One day he trained very hard all day and all night for many days and weeks. He then went to the main Saiyan bully that bullied him and he fought him. Soon the bully took him down and the Saiyan was on his last breath...Until the Short Saiyan looked in is heart..and went Super Saiyan! He then went to the group of bullies and Punched the main one with all his might, destroying him, and blasted the rest of them away, killing them. The Shot Saiyan then went home....a short '''Super' Saiyan!'' Enjoy! There currently is none! Leave a comment with a joke you think we'd like and we might use it! The Wiki currently has no upcoming content! We will update as soon as we are alerted! These are some pics for your enjoyment. Enjoy. There are the Polls that you can vote on. Enjoy and pick the right ones (You can only pick once!). Do you like the new changes to the Wiki? Yes! They are awesome! No....I liked the old look.. Maybe, I have no real opinion..they are OK I guess How many Admins/Bcrats do you think there should be at a time? 2 Admins, 2 Bcrats 3 Admins, 2 Bcrats 2 Admins, 3 Bcrats 1 Admin, 1 Bcrat 3 Admins, 3 Bcrats More These are the current Administrators and Bureaucrats and some possible upcoming ones or demoted ones. *Kuzey457 (Bureaucrat) *Goten66 (Administrator) *PhantomSilverShenron (Administrator) If you have a Comment, complaint, or request for the Wiki, leave a comment. We are always happy to help! But remember, in your comments, no cursing, foulness, Profanity or just plain rudeness. Thanks We hope you enjoyed this weeks Supreme Dragon Ball Newsletter. Stay on for next weeks exciting one! Thanks! Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Newsletters Category:Wiki Pages Category:July 24 2012